


Sunrise

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon considers the sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by [this photo](http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb280/biz1966/TV%20Universe/Big%20Bang%20photos/fantasy-cityscape-future-wallpaper-dark.jpg)

As the sun rose, Simon stared out over the city he had grown up in. The ship that would take him away from it all would be leaving in an hour, as soon as it was light enough to take off. He could hear the crew making their last minute preparations, but it was relatively quiet out on the balcony.

He was standing atop one of the familiar spires that he had looked at all of his life. Below him, the early morning sunlight sparkled off of the canals that ran through the city. Distantly, through the curve of the Minister's Palace, he could just see the tower next to his home. Beside that tower, in their high-rise penthouse, his parents would be just falling into bed after another all-night party with their friends. They wouldn't even know he was gone until that afternoon, at the earliest, but more likely a few days from now. And by the time his parents bothered to look for him, it would be too late.

By then, he would be long gone. By then, he would have rescued River, and the men behind him would have put her to sleep for transport. By then, they might even be on Persephone, where the men had agreed to drop them off.

Simon took one last long look at his home planet and then turned back to the waiting ship. He would likely never see this skyline again. And as much as that thought had scared him a month ago, now he was glad. This was the planet, the city, the society that had hurt River. And now, he was going to get her back.


End file.
